Thou shaul not love thy sister
by zul5
Summary: Hidden secrets should be kept a secret, right? Garra has been keeping one for so long that it might ruined his half-sister, Sakura and all of his family life.  this is mature, do no read it if you aren't old enough for this.


Hello people, sorry i haven't been on.

I have so many bad things happen to me and lost some the stories you people have bee waiting *dodges something thrown at me*.

So don worry, i will be working on fix them and getting in time, hopefully -_-'

~Warning Mature (small lemon, do not read if your younger then 18)

~don't own Naruto

enjoy :)

Thou shaul not love thy sister.

The smell of vanilla shampoo blew into his nose where he leaned forward to sleeping form of a girl. His hand stroke her hair gently almost trying not to wake her up, seeing her sleeping face that almost tempted to kiss it, and he did. With a touch from his lips into hers, he savoir the taste of her lips stick of strawberry, who she must of forgot to take it of before going to bed.

With the same hand he was caressing her hair it move slowly to her cheek, then into her neck and into her chest passing threw the blouse with four buttons, unbutton by him. He heard her moan, the most sweetest tone he love to hear as he begin to move his hand around while he continued to kiss her. He play with her nipples, loving the feeling he got from her moans and cries. Moving his head away from her lips towards her neck, leaving butterfly kisses mark on her delicate white skin neck, making her gasp . He lick and suck, tasting her soft skin more and more. Then moving his head to where her chest reveal her breast, taking a mouth full of her breast savoring even more then her neck.

As the clock, a animal figuring on top of it that was seating on the counter next to the two couple, mark 3:13 a.m had witnessing the crime the boy had committed over and over.  
>The young man pause, and retrieved from her knowing if he over did it he might become more lustful then he already is, something he knew that would scared her. Not like doing this wasn't scary enough.<p>

"Goodnight my flower" he bend down and kiss her forehead, for a goodnight kiss and dress her back again.

Garra was his name and he secretly love his sister, Sakura Haruno the only girl he cant never have, only in secret. No one knew what he did or his feeling for his adopted sister, it was all a secret from everyone, specially Sakura.

He loved her since the day they met.

Their parents wore getting married with each other and wish for the kids to meet. In that time Garra was 3 and just met his new sister, a shy pink hair girl with emerald eyes and white baby skin. The word adorable did fit the child but for Garra it meant his first love.

Garra grew up with Sakura, playing and doing what children do. He loved her very much and Sakura did show it to him when he was sad and need a hug. Yet as time pass by his love grew but so did figuring out that Sakura could not be his.

When he turn two years older, he told his father and his step-mother that he will like to marry Sakura. His step-mother laugh and thought it was cute but his father glared down at the boy and struck him down. "Do not say such none sense, he is your sister" the man spoke with a tone that made Garra shiver in fear.

Garra hated his father, he took away everything he love and made him look like some monster who kill his wife, Garra real mother. Garra sometimes thought he was a monster, having thoughts of his sister while doing things at night and almost screaming her name, it became to much for him. It was a secret but his hunger grew more when Sakura grew into a beautiful young woman, a woman which man grew crazy for.

Garra hated every man who wanted to be close to his sister, he will act as the protective brother and scared anyone who try to even look her way. It was one of the reason why Garra became know as one the guys who was fear in school, their wore other ice cold prince like him, yes he had a fan club which he din't really have any care for it other if they try to harm his sister then well you know what will happen. Yet still Garra had so many problems then him been love with his sister, the most popular boys in school wore interested in his sister. Naruto, Uchiahs, Hyuaga, the akatsuki gang and other people who he forgot their names. They will alway try to get his sister attention, by sending flowers and cards or just doing things that will make him just throw up his lunch just to think about it.

Sakura was not one of those self center girls like her friend Yamaka, who he thought Sakura should find another friend, or shy like her friend who was related to that Hyuaga, he is ok with her but her mumble ling and fidgeting just annoys him. Sakura was a smart A plus student who believe that doing the right thing was the way to go and even if it look bad she will do it no matter what happen. She was that giving, she will always thought about others then herself. That's why she put up with her insane mother attitudes and her step-father harshness. Garra love the kind side of her and the strong will. She always defend him from his father whenever his father had a fit, it surprised him how she always calm their father down or when Garra felt like he was loosing it. Yet another reason why Garra hated himself, he thought he was turning into his father. He hated when Sakura look at him with those emerald eyes of her and felt like she need to protected him from him hurting himself.

Garra love Sakura, still he knew that doing those things that wore sinful for others might hurt Sakura and Garra relationship as brother and sister. Garra thought about so many times, yet he couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop.

No one will ever knew about his actions or his feelings, he kept them hiding for so long and yet no one has found about it.

Sakura will his in that way, a secret he must keep hidden from everyone.

As the red hair boy close the door of his sister room, he din't saw that two pair of eyes saw him.

She knew what he did all the time he went into their sister room.

She knew about his feeling and his actions.

She knew when he acted as the protective brother their was more to it.

Temari look at her younger brother leaving again her other younger sibling room with a satisfied look. It was no surprised that Garra had been trying to satisfied his needs and was about to exploded.

She felt sick.

Temari will be okay if Sakura had not became her sister and will gone out with Garra, it's wasn't that she din't like her on the contra ire she love Sakura like the sister she was, but Garra doing those things to her while she was asleep it was just...Temari sigh and went to her room.

She never told anyone about Garra secret, how could she. Her father was strict man and their step-mother was a insane bimbo. She couldn't let Garra get hurt by them or anyone even if it was the wrong thing to do.

She did worry for Sakura. She told the pink hair girl to always keep her door lock but the pink hair will shake it of and laugh about it. "Don't worry big sister, I'm a big girl now." Sakura was so naive, she din't know about the dangers she might have for been like that. She din't know about her fan club she had or the most elite boys in school wore after her, and of course she din't know how some girls wore jealous of her, simply naive.

* * *

><p>What you guys think?<p>

please leave a comment.


End file.
